Disney Channel Spain
Disney Channel Spain is a free-to-air television channel and is an edition of the The Walt Disney Company-owned Disney Channel, broadcasting in Spain. It is marketed to mostly children; however, in recent years the diversity of viewers has increased with an older audience. It is owned by Disney-ABC Cable Networks Group. which is owned by The Walt Disney Company. It began broadcasting in 1998 as a satellite television channel. On July 1, 2008, it replaced the channel Fly Music on the Spanish digital terrestrial television, thus becoming the first Disney Channel available in open television. A 1 hour timeshift channel called Disney Channel +1 is available on some satellite television services. It has three sister channels, Playhouse Disney Channel, Disney XD and Disney Cinemagic. History Disney Channel Spain was born in 1998, when The Walt Disney Company and Sogecable came to an agreement to distribute a version in Spanish of the American "Disney Channel" on the satellite platform Canal Satellite Digital. The channel began broadcasting on April 17, 1998. For the launch of the channel was used, in addition to the file cartoon series and film Disney-produced programs that bring the channel to the Spanish public. Spaces were made as well Art Attack, Spanish version of the American program by Jordi Cruz among others. 3 years after the diversified supply channel in the same satellite platform, and offers 3 channels: an timeshift called Disney Channel +1, Toon Disney and Playhouse Disney. The first issue is devoted exclusively to animation of Disney, while the second is a channel for preschool children and with special schedules. In 2008, Toon Disney became Disney Cinemagic. Issues in Digital Terrestrial Television In February 2008 the Disney company decided to buy 20% stake in the group of digital terrestrial television Net TV, and the contract involves the possibility of exploiting one of the 2 licenses the company's current DTT. Finally, the company announced in late May the launch of Disney Channel''and''open channel from July 1 of 2008 under the provision of DTT. To take this to the frequency emitted by the Fly Music channel that was managed by Europroducciones. The director of the chain at that time, Jose Vila, confirmed that the programming would be similar to when the channel was to pay, but increasing advertising to cover costs. The launch includes an advertising campaign under the slogan''Disney Channel, finally for all.'' With this announcement, Disney Channel Spain becomes the first channel of the franchise Disney Channel, which emits completely open. Programming Series produced by Walt Disney Television Animation and Disney Channel Original Series takes most of the schedule. Notable Programming Disney Channel Original Movies * ''High School Musical'' * ''High School Musical 2'' * ''The Cheetah Girls'' * ''The Cheetah Girls 2'' * ''The Cheetah Girls: One World'' * ''The Proud Family Movie'' * ''Cow Belles'' * ''Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior'' * [[Jump In!|''Jump In!]] * [[Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board|''Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board]] * ''Camp Rock'' * ''Minutemen'' * ''Dadnapped'' * ''Princess Protection Program'' * ''Hatching Pete'' * ''Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie'' Reality Series * ''My Camp Rock'' * La Familia contra todos (The Family Quiz) See also * Disney Channel * Net TV * Disney Cinemagic * Playhouse Disney * Disney XD External links * Web de Disney Channel Spain * Disney Channel TDT Category:Disney television networks Category:Disney Channel Category:Children's television networks Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Disney-ABC Networks Group Category:Disney Channel Europe channels Category:Spanish television networks Category:Children's television networks